Butterfly
by Aisu
Summary: I'm trying not to make this cliche, but here goes. It's a Selphie/Irvine[AU] even though sometimes it'll seem like a Selphie/Squall... it's not. o_O Can't really summarize the plot without giving it away. oo Always accepting helpful criticisms! :D
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VIII is © to Squaresoft. I don't own or claim to own any of the characters, just using them to have a little fun and melt some boredom away. Please don't sue me, you won't get anything. ._.  
  
I always wanted to write a Selphie/Irvine fic. So now I am. ^_^ While I'm a huge fan of the pairing, I never thought that Irvine seems like the kinda person who could hold a relationship. So I played off the idea and here's what came from it. I haven't played the game in a while so sorry if the characters are off. o_O Don't be afraid to add your suggestions and [helpful] criticisms. E-mails are also appreciated. ;) Rated NC-17 for later chapters. Oh, yeah. n_n It's an AU.  
  
  
  
1 Butterfly  
  
  
  
"Irvy…" I whispered into his chest, barely mustering the breath for the word. He didn't say anything, but I could feel his mouth turning upwards into a grin against my cheek, ending the movement with a short kiss. He rolled over onto his side, his head propped up on his hand.  
  
"Selph," he answered. I shook my head, toying with a handful of strands that had fallen from his ponytail. I continued playing with the hair like a little girl with her favorite doll before finally running my fingers through it and out of it.  
  
"Sorry," I giggled. "But I like your hair. It's not fair, I want it!" Irvine stared, a look mixed with amusement and something else that I wasn't able to put my finger on. "Sorry," I said again, bumping my forehead playfully against his, my grin betraying my apology. I sank down on my back and reached for a thin blanket that had been tossed to the end of the bed, intending on using it to finish covering my bare body. My hand was stopped by Irvine's.  
  
"You have a good body, don't be afraid to flaunt it," he grinned, not bothering to hide the glance at my bare chest.  
  
"You're terrible!" I squealed, grabbing for the blanket, now determined to cover myself up. He laughed, pulling away the blanket, resulting in what would have looked like some sort of form of erotic wrestling.  
  
I pulled the blanket around my shoulders, offering a corner of the material to Irvy. He shook his head, "Nah, I gotta go." He was already on his feet picking his clothes off the floor.  
  
"Irvy," I started, watching him pull his clothes on quickly, "you never stay."  
  
"I told you, Selph, I got things to do. I got a schedule to keep, ya know?" He glanced at the mirror, adjusting his hat.  
  
"Things to do?" I raised an eyebrow skeptically, "like me in?" Even I was a little shocked at what I said. Acting or sounding angry isn't what I'm known for. Things that come from… nowhere, yes, but usually not something like that. …Usually.  
  
"Selphie. Don't start. I told you, I love ya. And not just because of that little trick you do with your legs," he finished with a wink. "See you," he waved briefly and left my dorm.  
  
I wrapped the blanket tightly around myself, drawing up my knees to make a rest for my chin. I could tell he didn't take me seriously. Every time I shed my childish demeanor he would brush it off as hormones, or what he called 'woman stuff'. I stared out my window, maneuvering my neck to peer through the gap between the curtains. I turned my attention the clock beside my bed, now curious from the dark hue outside. It was almost ten-o- clock. "What do you have to do this late?" I mumbled to myself.  
  
This wasn't an unfamiliar pattern, and that's what I was afraid of. We had broken up before. I had accused him of seeing people behind my back. He had then confessed that there was never any romance involved, no love. I had ignored him and refused to talk to him for days. Then one night he came crawling back and… made love to me. And that was his way of apologizing. "How do I know you're not saying that to someone else?" I whispered, pulling the blanket even tighter. With a yawn I stretched my legs out, leaning back slowly. Sleep would probably, and hopefully, improve my mood. It's easier to actually be happy and not throw on the all too familiar mask whenever I'm not. Or maybe I'd go talk to about Rinoa or Quistis. Or maybe both. We could have a girls' day out. That thought made a quick improvement in my mood. Plus, I thought, it can help me forget about Irvine. This time I slid all the way down, getting ready to go to sleep, I was probably just being paranoid about the whole ordeal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm. I guess I like it. ^_^ A little rushed, maybe, but I can live with it. I hope the first person thing was okay. It's really not something I'm used to, but I didn't think the story would work as well if it wasn't. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of this week. Hope ya'll liked it! :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy VIII is © to Squaresoft. I don't own or claim to own any of the characters, just using them to have a little fun and melt some boredom away. Please don't sue me, you won't get anything. ._.  
  
Here's chapter 2. Yeah. ^^;; Hopefully I still have people reading. :D If not… poo on you. o_O;;  
  
  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Butterfly  
  
  
  
I eyed the stream of sunlight that had filtered in earlier groggily. I wasn't sure what time it was but probably time to drag myself out of bed. It's at times like these I hate morning people. With one quick burst of determination I jumped out of the bed, suddenly feeling exposed. Getting dressed after Irvine left wasn't something I had planned on doing. I ran quickly to the bathroom with a contained giggle. I felt like a little girl running from room to room searching for a towel. Feeling safe once again I moved over to the shower, turned it on and waited for the water to warm up. I stepped over the ledge and stood under the almost rhythmic pattern of water. I stretched my neck out, allowing the water to run along my skin, creating abstract patterns and trails. I grabbed soap and finished my shower once washing away anything that still stuck to my skin. I hopped out and reached for my brush and started to style my hair in my usual curls but then stopped. Using both hands I gathered all my hair, pulling it up into a quick ponytail, securing it with a band. I turned my head to the side, examining the style. Happy with it, I flashed myself a toothy grin in the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom, clutching the towel I had wrapped around myself. Once I had gotten dressed, an outfit consisting of a rather plain white tee shirt and denim shorts, I left the room. 'I'll clean it once I get back,' I thought to myself, eyeing the bed.  
  
I locked the door as I left and began to walk, intending on heading to Rinoa's dorm. I hadn't called, and I slowed down as I thought about that, but kept heading in the direction, quickly deciding that I could always turn to Quistis. As I walked I waved to the people I knew, offering short 'g'mornings!' as I went and before I knew it I was at Rinoa's door.  
  
I knocked gently, leaning to the side as if to check if she was really in there, which I couldn't. When no answer came I changed my course to Squall's dorm. After all, she practially lived there, didn't she?  
  
***  
  
I stared at the door before raising my fist to it. I was about to turn around when the door opened. "What did you want, Selphie?" Squall still stood in the doorway, and I wondered if he was blocking me on purpose.  
  
"Oh, nothing," I said, rocking back on my heels while offering him my regular cheeky grin. "Just wanted to know if Rinoa was here." I watched him carefully, waiting for the answer.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled, going back into the room. I followed and returned the wave that Rinoa gave me. Squall turned and was about to leave when Rinoa outstretched her arms, an innocent smile curving her lips. Squall walked back, giving her a quick hug and then leaving. I couldn't help but smile as he left the room.  
  
"He's some guy, isn't it he?" Rinoa said, her eyes following him out the door.  
  
"I think he just forgot it was his room," and I laughed when she nodded.  
  
"What'd you want?" Rinoa said after he had left, patting the empty spot on her bed next to her. I helped myself to a seat, tucking my legs underneath me.  
  
"You know, the usual. I'm bored and I'm pretty sure no one wants to hear me yelling about the Festival. I'll give 'em an hour break," I said with a grin.  
  
"Do you have it planned already?"  
  
"…No…but-" I was interrupted by Rinoa's laughter and soon I joined in. I'll admit, making me laugh isn't something that's terribly hard to do. Once we were able to breath again I looked around, wiping my eyes carefully. On the floor was a half-full bag of clothes and I pointed to it. "What's that for?"  
  
"Oh, Squall got picked for another mission. He won't tell me about it; all he said is that he'll be in Esthar for a while. I almost get the feeling that he's going to go see his dad but's too embarrassed to say anything," she answered, with a nervous laugh. Missions are fine for SeeDs, but I never really thought about how it must feel for the person waiting for them. I pushed the thought away. I don't have to worry about that anyway.  
  
"Don't tell me you're worried about Squall," I said, arching one eyebrow to show just how serious I was. And I meant it. "Even if he didn't have you to come back to he'd refuse to die anyway. He's too stubborn to die or get hurt." This got another laugh, which again resulted in the two of us giggling like girls sharing some secret that's important to them. "When's he leavin'?"  
  
"Um…" she paused, thinking, "tomorrow night, actually. I guess he's gonna take a train from Balamb to Galbadia and from there I don't really know anything."  
  
"Oh. Is he gonna stay here tonight?" I asked, stretching out the words, this time raising both of my eyebrows.  
  
"Hyne, no!" Rinoa laughed, "We actually talked about this once. He said…" she stopped, pausing to catch her breath, we were laughing again, "he said that he doesn't like sex because it makes your vulnerable and you can't keep your guard up."  
  
"It sounds like him," I agreed, starting to laugh. Once the giggles had dyed down I sighed, leaning back a little. "You two're lucky."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked, her head tilting to the side, "I thought you and Irvine…" she trailed off. "Oh. You didn't?" She stopped.  
  
"No. I didn't say anything to him. He leaves before I get the chance."  
  
"Ooh, typical guy," Rinoa said, her voice fuming with mock-anger, and we laughed. "I was talking to that girl at the library, the one with the pigtail, you know her, right?"  
  
"Erienne?" I offered.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's her name. But she was telling me that she heard from one of her friends that Irvine told Zell that he was going to be going to Galbadia with Squall and then was gonna stay there for a while. See his friends, I guess."  
  
"I wonder why he didn't tell me, then." I thought about it then brushed it off; it doesn't take long to learn not to trust gossip.  
  
"But it could be like that game," Rinoa said, and then added when she saw my confused look: "You know, where you get a group of people and you send the sentence down the line to see how distorted it gets?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I remember that. I thought it was boring, not enough moving. But I should probably start rounding up people for the Garden Festival," I said, sliding my legs out from underneath me and on to the floor. "See ya!"  
  
"Bye, Selphie!"  
  
  
  
I'm not good at ending chapters. _ Having a hard time keeping them in character. I haven't played the game in ages! ;_; I think the next few chapters are gonna go back to 3rd person. The view'll be swinging around a little. Sorry. o_o;; Anyway, if any of ya have any suggestions or comments please, feel free to e-mail or review! :D Also, I'm not sure if I want to have sort of a "look at Irvine" chapter every now and them. I kinda want to… but I dunno. ._. Or should I just make separate chapters or should I just forget about the whole thing? If you all could kindly put in your opinion of this… ^^ Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy VIII is © to Squaresoft. I don't own or claim to own any of the characters, just using them to have a little fun and melt some boredom away. Please don't sue me, you won't get anything. ._.  
  
Hoorah, 3rd chapter. Hopefully this is where things are gonna start to pick up. …Hopefully. Anyway, thank you sosoSO much for the reviews! ^__^ Just saying again, I'm switching to 3rd person for a while. Hope that doesn't throw anyone off. o_o  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Butterfly  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Nida!" Selphie chirped as the pilot of Garden set the ladder down. He dusted his hands on his pants with a small smile.  
  
"Sure, no problem, Selphie. Good luck with the festival, by the way. 'Bye!" he turned and walked away in the opposite direction, half wondering if that would count as his help for the festival. Selphie stared up the ladder, wishing she had made him stay so she could have someone steady the ladder.  
  
"Ah, well, what's the worst that could happen?" she said to herself as she placed a bare foot on the ladder; she had discarded her shoes at least an hour ago. In one hand she held a string of decorative lights, in the other she held a hammer and a small pack of nails and she paused, one foot still one the rung, thinking the situation over.  
  
"Need some help?" She would have jumped, but with her predicament she was too excited about someone passing by at the right time.  
  
"Yes, I do!" Selphie removed her foot and spun around to face Squall. He took a step back and waited, his weight shifting to one side. "Could you hold the ladder and… the nails? And hand me one when I ask?" She leaned forward, widening her eyes slightly. Selphie let out a small cheer as Squall moved to the side of the ladder and held out a hand, which she dropped the nails in. "Aren't ya gonna ask what me and Rinoa talked about?" Selphie asked as she climbed slowly up the ladder. When she reached the top reached her hand down, got a nail, and began to pound it into the wood frame.  
  
"No."  
  
Selphie sighed and looked down at him. "If you're gonna be my helper then you're gonna have to talk. Even if it kills you," she added with a giggle then gave him a stone-faced glare. She got another nail and began to hammer again.  
  
"…Fine. How's the Festival going?" He said, looking around at the decorations that had been strewn around, waiting until they would be hung.  
  
"It's going great! I've got a band that'll play. I've heard 'em before, you'll all love it," she rambled on excitedly, "And then Matron, I don't care what everyone calls her, convinced Cid to give me money to help, and there's ton of volunteers! Almost all of the freshmen and sophomores wanna help!" Squall handed her another nail, listening to her list off all the good luck she'd come by ever since the first stages of planning it. "Glad to hear it," she said when she had stopped.  
  
"You don't sound like it. But I believe ya. Oh…" her voice suddenly sounded disappointed, "the nail bent. I need another one." She dropped the nail onto the ground; she'd throw it away when she was done stringing lights.  
  
Selphie ran her hand across her forehead. It wasn't even summer yet and students and workers alike were already donning their shorts and sandals. Even Squall had left his leather jacket at his dorm. She had begun to string the lights around the nails, carefully looping the wires. She kept hammering, occasionally getting off the ladder so Squall could move it and she'd climb back up and string more lights. By the time she had finished a good hour had passed. Selphie climbed down for the final time and for the second time cheered. She stepped back to look over her work and, satisfied, grinned. "Thanks!" She looked at Squall who nodded, and she knew he liked it too. "I'd hug ya but it's too hot," she said, fanning her face with her hand. "But how 'bout if I buy ya a soda or somethin'? Sound good?" He nodded and smiled.  
  
"That sounds good." Selphie grabbed her shoes, hooking one with each hand, and began to walk towards the main building. "Wait," Squall told her, and bent down to pick up the bent nail she had thrown earlier. He tossed it into a small garbage can that sat near a bundle of tools.  
  
"Oops." Selphie shot him a sheepish yet undeniably cheeky grin. "Thanks again." He shrugged and they walked away, abandoning the area.  
  
***  
  
Selphie walked down the empty corridor, heading towards her dorm, her steps in rhythm with a tune she made up as she hummed it. She had rested at the cafeteria with Squall and then convinced Zell and a group of students to help her with wiring the lights. Now she was ready for a shower and then bed.  
  
As she rounded on the turn to her dorm she stopped, her foot half way to the ground, as she saw two people. Assuming they were students she turned around, she wasn't part of the disciplinary committee, after all, she thought. "Thank you so much, Irvine, I don't know how I would've got that done without your help," she heard a girl say. Curiosity and suspicion won over common sense and she crept back towards the turn. There's more than one Irvine at the school, I'm sure, she caught herself thinking and peered carefully. Sure enough she saw the two silhouetted against light that came in from a window, and she could distinctly see the cowboy hat, the long coat. She watched as the girl leaned forward, giving him a kiss. And she watched as he didn't pull back.  
  
  
  
  
  
I told you I suck at endings! _ Um… yeah. oo So things didn't really pick up this chapter… ._.;; Sorry if it was rushed, I'm really not feeling the best. ._. Anyway, hope ya'll liked it and stuff. ^_^;; 


	4. Chapter 4

Final Fantasy VIII is © to Squaresoft. I don't own or claim to own any of the characters, just using them to have a little fun and melt some boredom away. Please don't sue me, you won't get anything. ._.  
  
A huge thanks to the people who are still reading. ^_^ Glad to know I've ensnared a few of you. XDXD … oo; Anyway, I promise that things are gonna pick up in this chapter (I know you've heard that before. ._.) . Enough rambling; enjoy chapter 4! :D Quick little note, I fixed chapter 2 to fill in some stupid mistakes on my part.   
  
  
  
  
  
Butterfly  
  
  
  
  
  
For a minute she watched. And for a minute she was sorry that she didn't carry her weapon with her at all times. Her mind had already offered a variety of simulations of how this little scene would finish. But she ignored her imagination for once and stood up. Being particularily careful not to slump she strode past the two, humming the ending to her song.  
  
The reaction was immediate. She saw Irvine jerk back just as she passed; she knew if he hadn't recognized her shape in the dark corridor he would've at least recognized her voice--but she kept moving, she could see her door now. Selphie ignored the urge to look behind her, she wanted to know why he hadn't stopped her yet. Why wasn't he running after her so he could coolly explain what had happened. Or maybe this was he had always left to late. Her mind raced. And she hated herself for it. She prided herself on not being caught in petty incidents. Her relationship was…petty?  
  
Selphie slid her key into the lock and slipped in, locking the door behind her. For a minute she stood, leaning against the door, daring her legs to move. They did and she went to her bed and fell forward onto her stomach. After a few silent moments she rolled over on her back. No emotion had overcome her like she had expected. The anger had quickly ebbed once the door was shut and he was locked outside. "Just sleepy," she whispered, but stared up at the ceiling despite her words.  
  
Selphie didn't move when she heard the lock click and heard the door swing open.  
  
"I'm guessin' you probably know I'm leavin' tomorrow. Thought I should give ya back your key." She didn't respond. Not even when she heard the heavy thud of his boots against the thin carpeting. "Selphie. I know it, you know it, and I'll be damned if everyone else don't know it. It's the way I am. But if it makes you mad—"  
  
"I'm not mad, Irvy," Selphie inturupted. As she said this she sat up lazily, her movements reflecting that of a cats, her body supported with one arm behind her. "Do I look mad?" He hated the way her voice sounded. It had lost its candy-coated sweetness that stuck even when her temper was its worst.  
  
"You look tired. So lay down and get to sleep." He pushed her shoulder gently and she laid back, half expecting him to follow her down. Instead he grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and tossed it over her. Selphie couldn't see him when he locked the door and walked out, closing it softly behind him. Then she finally began to cry, nothing exaggerated, just silent steady streams connecting her eyes and sheets.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Squall stared at the duffle bag that had been thrown to the floor. According to the clock that sat alone on a table he had half the day before he had to leave. He sat down on his bed and began to run through the list he had prepared in his mind, checking and double-checking. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's probably Rinoa," he grunted as he stood up. He opened it, waiting for Angelo to run in as he almost always did, but instead he caught a flash of yellow and there stood Selphie, looking like she almost always did. Her hair was curled in its normal flashy, outward fashion and the same shockingly short yellow dress covered her, more or less. "You again?" She shot him an amused look and a small smile appeared briefly. "Rinoa's not here yet."  
  
"Yet?" She laughed before continuing. "It's okay. You never though that maybe I wanted to talk you?" Selphie stepped in as he moved out of the way.  
  
"Nope," he said, again letting a smile show. Selphie sat down on a wooden chair, crossing her legs when she was down.  
  
"Well I do! How much longer do ya got until you leave?" Her head fell to the side curiously as she watched him return to his bed.  
  
"…a few hours. How'd you know?"  
  
"Rinoa. Who else?" Selphie grinned at him and leaned back. "But I have a question… aren't you ever scared that you're not gonna come back? Or like something'll happen when you're away?" Squall stared at her, his eyebrows narrowing as he silently voiced his confusion. Selphie was the last person he expected to ask… anybody that.  
  
"I don't think about it. Call me supersticious if you want," he shrugged. He watched Selphie as she casually uncrossed her legs, stood up, and began taking languid steps towards him and she kneeled down, putting her at eye level.  
  
"I mean, like what if you came back after a long time… and Rinoa wasn't there for you," she refused to make eye contact with him as she began.  
  
"Selphie, if you're trying to hint at something just say it," Squall said, watching her with mixed curiosity and apprehension.  
  
"I just wanted to know… if that happened, who would you turn to?" She finally brought her eyes up to his, and he noticed a shine that he'd never seen on her before—tears that threatened to fall. He blinked and they were gone and he wondered if it was his imagination. "Well?" She waited impatiently for his answer. He opened his mouth to answer and she sprang on him, her mouth going to his in a magnetic-like attraction.  
  
"Selphie? The hell!?" He managed when he pulled away. He was answered by being pushed on his back and she followed, her lips once again seeking his. Squall laid there, his instincts taking over momentarily while he tried, futily, to figure out what exactly had happened. Selphie sat up, her waist pushing against him where pushing is best when he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "I can't… Rinoa…" was all he said and once again that shine returned to her eyes. This time it didn't disappear when he blank and the next thing he knew she had thrown herself against him like a child running to the one whom it depends on.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought… if I was more like Irvine. Maybe it would work," was all she said at once and he put his arms around her, not with our feeling or looking awkward. Selphie looked up at him and he saw the tears glistening faintly on her cheeks. "Don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't. I wouldn't anyway."  
  
"No… don't tell anyone that I cried."  
  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
***  
  
Hrm, I dunno, I didn't have time to re-read it just yet so I'll probably go back and change a few things. Bleh, I didn't like the dialogue at the end. o_o I thought it kinda ruined it but I was in a rush and felt like writing but didn't have a good amount of time and yeah. ^^; You know how it goes. Anyway, sorry it took so long! ;_; Real life getting in the way, although making money is good. ^__^ Hope ya'll liked it more than I did! :D 


End file.
